Is a Mistake Always a Bad Thing?
by IWriteFantasy
Summary: When Stefan leaves Elena alone with Damon for a week while he goes on a guys trip, Damon decides to take Elena on a trip of their own.
1. Chapter 1 The Fight

This is my first fanfiction so please read and review. Let me know what you think and if I should continue.

Chapter 1~The Fight

Elena's POV.

"Morning Princess, how did you sleep?" Damon asked.

"Damon what are you doing here?" I demanded; I could feel his arms around me. What is going on? Why is Damon in my bed? What happened last night? These are only a few of the questions that I can't seem to find the answers to. I untangled myself from his arms keeping my eyes closed hoping that this is a dream. "I'm not in the mood to talk to you this morning, I have a horrible hangover and I can't remember what happened last night." I said, still not opening my eyes. It is way too early to get up on a Saturday.

"Well, first of all you invited me over last night." Damon smirked; I didn't need to open my eyes to tell he was smirking. "You told me that we needed to...talk."

This can't be good, I thought to myself. All I could remember about the night before was drinking way too much with Caroline after Stefan and I had a fight.

~Flashback~

"Stefan! Stop tickling me! I surrender! Please! I'll tell you!" I squealed, in between breaths.

"Anything for you Elena, so what is it that has you upset this time?" he inquired.

"Like you don't already know." I said while giving him a death glare. "I was with Caroline and she told me she was upset because Matt was leaving tomorrow to go on a week long guys vacation with Jeremy, Alaric and you! I was shocked to hear that you were going on this trip because you had never mentioned it. What were you planning? Just to leave without saying goodbye?" I almost screamed.

"Elena, sweetie, please calm down. I wanted to tell you but I thought that you would be mad at me all this week for wanting to go that we wouldn't have spent all the time we did together. I'm sorry, I should have just told you." Stefan reasoned.

"I would have been fine with you going on a vacation with the guys but the fact that you try to hide it from me is unacceptable." I said still angry with him.

"I really am sorry love, what else can I do?" Stefan questioned.

"You can pack you bags, get ready to go on your guys trip. As for tonight, don't even bother coming over." I said angrily.

" Elena wait!" Stefan exclaimed.

As I walked through the door out to my car, I pulled out my phone and dialed Caroline's number. "Hey Caroline, it's me… Yeah I just talked to him… Can I come over? I need a friend right now… Okay thanks, see you in a few." I told her as I hung up my phone.

~End of Flashback~

"I invited you over last night?" I asked, "Funny, I don't remember asking you to stay the night…did I?

"Actually you called me last night saying that you wanted me to come over because you were afraid you would call Stefan." Damon told me. "So I came over and we talked… well you were talking and I was trying to listen but it was just so hard considering how revealing your pj's are."

"Damon!" I said angrily. "Do you always have to be such a pig?"

"It's not my fault that you wear revealing clothing around me!" Damon reasoned, "Anyway, I tucked you in and was about to leave when you told me you didn't want to be alone. So I laid down beside you and here we are… So what are you planning on doing while your dearest Stefan is away with the boys?"

"I didn't really have anything planned...why?" I asked warily.

"If Stefan gets a vacation, then we should get one too." He said as he winked at me.

"DDDamon? What are you planning?" I asked nervously.

"You'll see soon enough, we will leave tomorrow. Pack your bags, I'll pick you up in the morning. Until then…" Damon said as he kissed my hand. And with that he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2 Almost the Perfect Start

23:26

Chapter 2~Almost the Perfect Start

Elena's POV

_Dear Diary,_

_Yesterday Stefan and I had a fight because he didn't tell me until last minute that he was going away for a week. It infuriates me because it makes me feel as though I'm not important enough to Stefan, for him to tell me his plans. Stefan tried to make excuses but none of them made me feel any better so I left and told him not to come over last night. Then I went to Caroline's and got wasted (this is where things get interesting). I walked home and then called Damon and invited him over. Drunken angry Elena meet good-looking Damon. All I have to say is thank God nothing happened because I love Stefan and I never would have forgiven myself if I had cheated on him with his older brother. It's not that I like Damon or something like that because I don't, it's just me plus alcohol equals very poor judgment, and a very flirty attitude. When I woke up this morning with Damon in my bed with his arms around me, my heart stopped. I had to pause for a minute to figure out if I still had clothes on. I've never been__more scared in my life, not even the time when Stefan was drinking human blood and almost attacked me. Damon and I talked for a bit and then he tells me that we're going on vacation and that were leaving tomorrow! I'm so excited but at the same time agitated at him for not telling me where we're going so I don't know what to pack. Needless to say I packed, I just hope__that Damon isn't annoyed by how much I packed. It took me over an hour to decide what to take and what to leave behind. I wonder what Damon's idea of a vacation is? Well I guess I'll find out tomorrow. I'm going to bed now because I probably have a long day ahead of me (who knows with Damon)._

_E.G._

Damon's POV

As I packed my things I debated in my mind on where to take Elena on vacation._ I want to take her on a camping trip but I don't know if she likes to camp. I could take her to a resort with a water park but maybe she'll think I'm just trying to see her with less clothing on. I could take her to a spa resort because after all she's been through lately she could use some relaxation time. _The more I thought about it the more that I realized it would be best to let her choose, that way she will be pleased.

I looked over at the clock, 8:54AM. Well I think Elena has slept in long enough. I threw my bags in the car and took money out of a vault behind one of the large paintings in the living room_. Elena can have anything she wants on this trip, and if I'm lucky enough she'll realize that she wants me (with a bit of a push of course), _I thought to myself.

As I pulled into Elena's driveway I decided I would surprise her with breakfast to wake up to. I knocked on the front door lightly hoping to not wake Elena up if she was still sleeping. Luckily Jeremy opened the door.

"Good morning Jeremy!" I said sarcastically as I saw his face he looked as though he had already had a brutal week and was miserable.

"Screw you," he said, "What do you want this early?"

"As a matter of fact I would like to use your kitchen to cook Elena some breakfast because we have a long drive ahead of us." I told him.

"Where the hell are you two going?" Jeremy said angrily.

"None of your business, but if you must know we are going on vacation." I said matter-of-factly. I walked past him into the kitchen. Looking in the fridge, I could tell that no one had gone shopping in a while because it was mostly empty, but I could see that they had eggs left that were still good. _Hope Elena feels like eggs_, I thought to myself.

Elena's POV

_Oh the sun, how I loth thee_, I thought as I lay in bed slowly waking up. Even though my eyes are shut all I see is red. I should probably get ready for the day since Damon will eventually make me get up sooner or later to leave on our mystery vacation. _A hot shower does sound good right now…_ I thought as I got out of the bed and walked to the washroom.

As I stepped out of the shower I could tell that someone was downstairs making breakfast because it smells really good. I brushed my hair and pulled it back into a ponytail. Put on my short shorts and green tank top, decided that I look decent enough to face the day ahead of me and walked down the stairs.

"Good morning kitten, I made you eggs." Damon said as I walked into the kitchen.

"Mhmm they look good, thank you Damon" I replied as I took a bite. "So where are we going?"

"Actually about that… I have a few ideas but I need your opinion." He told her, "What kind of trip would you like to go on?"

I thought it over as I finished my breakfast and then said "After the past few days I would like to do something adventurous and fun but relaxing as well."

"Odd combination but I like it." He winked at me, "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, I just have to get my bag." I said and then realized he was already holding it. "Oh… thank you but you don't have to carry it, it is pretty heavy." I told him.

"Awe poor little Elena is too weak to carry her own luggage, she needs a boy to carry it for her." Jeremy said sarcastically.

It only took the time for me to blink for Damon to set down my suitcase and have Jeremy pinned up against the wall uttering something to him that I couldn't hear but from Jeremy's face going pale. "Calm down man, I was only kidding." Jeremy said nervously.

"Come on Damon, lets just go." I told him nervously. I hadn't seen this side to him in a while and I definitely did not want him to cancel our trip or to hurt Jeremy. "See you later Jer…" I said as I picked up my suitcase and started to walk out the door but was stopped by Damon as he reached for the suitcase.

"I'm sorry Elena, I didn't mean to get upset." Damon said as he put my suitcase in the trunk.

" I know… I just wish that our vacation didn't have to start on such a sour note." I said as he opened the passenger door for me, "Thanks" I smiled why couldn't he be this sweet all the time… this Damon would make a great best friend.

"Anything for you my lady." He smiled back, "So adventurous and fun but relaxing vacation it is!"

"So where are we going?" I asked excited again as we pulled out of the driveway.

"You'll just have to wait and see" Damon smirked.


	3. Chapter 3 Starting with a splash

Authors Note: Sorry about not updating for so long, I was extremely busy with first year of university. Should I continue or just scrap it? Review and let me know.

Elena's POV

"Damon! We've been driving for hours, when are we going to get there?" I complained. _How far up north are we going? We passed the Canadian boarder into Ontario hours ago… I'm glad its still summer because I've heard that it gets really cold up here in the winter. We have passed through small town after small town, I feel as if we are going somewhere secluded, somewhere Damon can turn on his charm and try to seduce me every chance he gets. At least we're by a lake, I think it's one of those Great Lakes that they have here. Thank God I brought my bikini. _

"Elena, Princess, stop complaining we're here." Damon replied.

As I looked out of my window I discovered a beautiful cottage made of wood; with a wrap around porch, and right by the front door was a cute little porch swing. About twenty feet away from the porch was a lake. The water was a deep blue. "Oh My God! Damon it's beautiful! I can't believe we're staying here for a week." I marveled, as I got out of the car.

"I thought you would like it." Damon chuckled as he got out of the car.

"Where are we anyway?" I wondered. I could not get over how beautiful this place is.

"A little town called Tobermory, Ontario… You want to go swimming?" Damon said winking at me.

"Yeah that would be awesome." I admitted, being restless from the long ride I really wanted to stretch out. "I'll just go inside and change... where is my duffel bag, it has my bathing suit in?" I asked him as I opened the trunk to the car.

"I'll help you look" Damon said as he walked over to me with a mischievous look on his face. I turned back to looking for my duffel bag, when suddenly I felt his arms around my waist. For a second I froze from the contact. Unfortunately for me a second was all Damon needed to hoist me up over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and carry me towards the lake.

"Damon! Put me down now" I giggled, "this isn't funny! You're going to get my clothes all wet."

"That's kind of the point sweetheart." Damon replied as he dropped me in the water. I screamed as I hit the water, as it was slightly colder than I expected. As I resurfaced I could hear Damon laughing as he was trying to back out of the water away from me to stop me from getting his clothes completely soaked.

"I don't think so!" I warned him, walking quickly through the waist high water. As I got within 4 feet of him I stopped and so did he. We officially had a standoff. "Your going down Damon!" I said determinedly, as I splashed him.

"You did not just splash me!" Damon chuckled, as I took a risk and dove for his waist, hoping that it would knock him under the water. Unfortunately Damon must have seen it coming because he sidestepped and grabbed my waist and pushed me back under.

I came up coughing, "Damon! That's not fair!" I complained.

"Is it my fault that I'm faster and smarter than you Elena?" Damon questioned. He grabbed my waist again and pulled me close to him. His face was inches away from mine. The atmosphere became serious; his eyes went from my eyes to my lips. There was hesitation in his eyes, I took the opportunity to lean into him and push him under the water. As soon as he was off balanced his grip tightened on my waist and pulled me under too. When I reemerged, I raced toward the shore knowing that Damon wouldn't be far behind. "Elena…" Damon growled.

"What was that about being smarter than me?" I beamed as I ran out of the lake, grabbed my bag out of the car and continued towards the cottage.


	4. Chapter 4 An Emotional Day

AN: I really struggled to try and keep Elena with her own personality in this chapter. I had to redo the whole chapter because she was acting a lot more like Katherine than herself. Did I end up getting it right? Review and let me know.

~Elena's POV~

As I walked into the cottage planning on changing out of my wet clothes into some dry ones, I got sidetracked remembering that I should probably text Jeremy to let him know that I'm fine. As I reached into my pocket and I realized my phone was soaked. _Damn it Damon! _I thought angrily. Throwing me in the water while my phone was in my pocket is unacceptable especially since it now isn't even working. If he wants to get back on my good side, he's going to have to earn it. _How is Stefan going to get ahold of me if something happens? Better yet, how am I supposed to get ahold of Jeremy to let him know I'm okay! _I thought warily_. _

"Elena, are you just going to stand in the doorway all day and make a bigger puddle for me to clean up?" Damon said bringing me out of my current train of thought.

"My phone is ruined!" I whined as I turned around to face him. "What if something happens to Jeremy and he isn't able to reach me?"

"Elena calm down, give me your phone and I'll put it in a bag of rice. Hopefully that will absorb all the water out of it and fix it. Anyway, I still have my phone. If you want to call him just use mine." Damon reasoned. Realizing that I could just use his phone put my mind at ease.

"Fine…" I smiled as I handed over my phone and walked further inside, "I'm thinking about taking a shower…" I trailed off with a smirk playing across my lips. Watching Damon's face light up and I could see the gears turning in his head realizing what I was implying. "Alone." I finished, as I watched his smile disappear as he slowly walked over to me. He was looking at me as if I was his prey and he was waiting for me to show him a moment of weakness. I was determined to show him I had none.

"Are you sure? You might need help washing the sand off your back." Damon speculated doing that eye thing he did so well.

"I'm sure I can manage just fine on my own thank you." I said as I turned and walked away in hopes it was the right direction of the shower.

* * *

><p>After my shower, I got dressed and straightened my hair. Then deciding that I wanted to avoid Damon a little longer, I took out my diary.<p>

Dear Diary,

I'm pretty much loving this vacation so far (with a few glitches), Damon was right this was exactly what I needed. Even though I could tell by the way he told me that we were going on vacation together that the whole idea of this trip is to seduce me. I wish that he wouldn't… I will always love Stefan, even if we do fight. Damon is like the best friend I've always wanted; he's easy to talk to, fun to be around, and I feel as though, unlike Stefan, I can always tell him anything without fear of judgment. Stefan wants me to be perfect, but lately I've been feeling like his idealism of me, and the actual me are two completely different people. Meanwhile Damon knows I'm capable of making mistakes, and doesn't try and change me. When I mess things up, Damon is always there to help me pick up the pieces, no matter what. I don't feel the judgment radiating off of Damon like I do Stefan. For example the time I made the agreement with Elijah that he could use me for the sacrifice if he kept all my loved ones safe. Stefan was furious with me, meanwhile Damon brought the dagger for me to kill Elijah with. Maybe Damon is the better choice for me, but Stefan helped me through a time when I felt so dead that I didn't even care anymore. I love Stefan and I always will, but I feel like my feelings for Damon as a friend are turning into something more. I don't want to be like Katherine and string both boys along. Which is why I can't believe for a moment I almost let Damon kiss me. I love Stefan, which is why I can't let Damon get to me. I can't let him get in my head. I'm afraid that if he does I won't be able to get him back out. I should probably go; I think I've avoided Damon long enough.

E.G.

As I closed my diary and pushed it in between the mattresses of the bed I would be sleeping in, I realized it was almost dinnertime. Apparently dinner was ready because I could smell it as I walked out of my bedroom. "Dinner smells good." I commented as I walked into the kitchen noticing Damon was cooking over a hot stove.

"Fettuccini Alfredo, I hope you like it." Damon said worried, as he scooped me a bowl and handed it to me. He was probably trying to make it up to me for ruining my phone. Which I admit, I may have overreacted. The fact that he had taken the time and effort to make me dinner was enough to get back on my good side.

"Yeah sounds great!" I replied enthusiastically as we sat down at the table. The silence during dinner wasn't awkward or unnerving, it was actually quite peaceful. We finished dinner, and I cleared my plate and put it in the sink.

"Elena, I'm really sorry about your phone. It was an accident, I didn't know it was in your pocket." Damon admitted.

"It's fine Damon… I overreacted, I just really hope that the rice works." I fretted, as I walked outside on the porch to sit on the swing. Damon sat down beside me and put his arm around me comfortingly. I decided to choose my battles wisely so I let his arm stay there.

"I'm sure it will work Elena." Damon promised. I leaned my head against his shoulder and closed my eyes. We sat in a comfortable silence until the stars were up in the sky. By this time I was so tired from today's drive here that I was seconds away from falling asleep. Damon must have realized this because I felt him pick me up, bridal style, and carry me back into the house towards my bedroom. I tried to argue but I was too tired to form words. Damon must have felt me trying to protest because he whispered "Shh… Go back to sleep princess," as he laid me down on the bed and took off my shoes and pulled the covers up around me. As I faded into sleep I thought I heard him murmur "goodnight my sweet Elena."


End file.
